


the wind, the sky and you

by 4419



Series: people call it love [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Pining, Summer, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: Taeyong lets Mark borrow his beach house for his own exclusive summer party with his friends. He planned thoroughly, but the thing about his friends is that they don't really follow any rules. It's not a total disaster...but it's getting there.





	the wind, the sky and you

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it's been fifteen years but here i am posting another nct fic hehe  
> enjoy!
> 
> error ensues.... :)  
> ++ inspired by dreamies vlive hhh

 

> _"The sunlight that shines on me_  
>  _Alive and breathing, my heart_  
>  _The only thing I want is to be with you"_

 

* * *

 

 

The much anticipated time in Mark's calendar is finally here: the _exclusive_ summer party. It's basically just him and his other five idiotic friends whom he misses so much. College has been a ride. The first year is finally over and Mark just wants to laugh and talk with his friends. Oh, and he's bringing his boyfriend too.

 

Jaemin, Mark met him in his Philosophy class on the first day of the second semester. He's been with a few people to know that Jaemin is different from any guy, and girl, he's ever dated. They...connect well. It's just that, whenever Mark says something, Jaemin is there to listen. It's not the simple nod and "yeah, I understand", with fake sympathy and all that shit. No, Jaemin really understands him. His soft eyes and warm smile indicates it and so much more.

 

 

And that's why Mark wants Jaemin to meet the other side of him aka being friends with an idiotic bunch of people who laughs at anything they think is funny. Sometimes it's inappropriate to laugh, but these people just wanna have fun. Mark respects that. (No, he doesn't but he loves them so he push through with it.)

 

 

Taeyong, Mark's older brother, owns a beach house in Jeju. It was one of the few things he had on his bucketlist after graduating college. Now, a well-known composer and producer, Taeyong is the one taking care of Mark's college fees while their parents lives fruitfully because of their oldest son's help. In conclusion, Taeyong is rich and he own a big house that he only use when he wants to take a break or have a party.

 

The two of them are close, which is why when Mark asked him if he could spend two days and one night with his friends at the beach house, Taeyong said yes in a heartbeat.

 

  
+

 

 

A few weeks later, Mark stands at the center of the living room. The wind is happily singing and the waves are dancing earnestly. You could see the white sand beach just a few feet away from the backyard of the beach house. Mark is wearing a simple white tee, an orange capris paired with white rubber shoes with yellow accents. Jaemin is inside the kitchen, preparing the food they'll share for the rest of the night with Mark's friends.

Jaemin always prefer a clean look, so he's wearing a plain white shirt inside an open blue polo shirt, washed out blue jeans and white converse.

 

"Donghyuck said he'll be bringing drinks, so don't worry about that." Mark assures Jaemin as he exits Donghyuck's text. Donghyuck, is one of Mark's friends. In fact, he's his best friend. They've known each other almost their whole life, being neighbors and all that. "Now, don't be nervous and come here." He continues with a soft smile, peaking at the kitchen doorway.

 

Jaemin looks at him in ease as he prods closer to the living room, leaving the food packages on the kitchen counter, and following Mark's words. "Okay, fine. I won't jitter. But only because you're here. I know you have good friends." Jaemin hugs Mark tight, his voice muffled by Mark's shirt.

 

They stay like that for a while until they heard footsteps in the front door. The two walk towards the door, holding each other's hands, ready to welcome Mark's friends.

 

 

"Hey, guys!" Mark chirps, he looks at them and sees Renjun, Jisung, and Chenle. The three greets him and then Jaemin. He let the three in but noticed someone walking straight to the front door, grocery bag in his hands as he grumbles. It's Donghyuck. And _he's annoyed?_ Mark isn't sure.

 

"Donghyuck! Dude, I'm so glad you could come!" Mark happily greets him but instead of a warm reply, Donghyuck stares at him dead in the eye.

"Of fucking course, doofus. I'm from Jeju!" He shoves himself inside the house leaving Mark confused and Jaemin worried (about Mark). They later hear metal screeches and bowls haphazardly thrown, who knows where.

Mark closes the door and turns to the other three. He looks at Jisung, asking what's up with Donghyuck with his eyes. Jisung confusingly shrugs and leaves the room to go outside.

 

 

+

 

  
It's already getting dark outside but it's only a quarter till six in the evening. Renjun is owning the microphone and the karaoke machine on the other side of yard. Jisung and Chenle are enjoying a nice game of frisbee while Mark helps Jaemin grill the meat. Donghyuck begrudingly makes the fruit punch one feet from Mark and Jaemin's grilling station.

 

  
"Where is Jeno anyway?" Mark wonders, and it looks like Chenle heard him so he replies, "He said he'll be late. He just had some papers to finish."

 

"That fool couldn't even pass World History. Why did he even want to be a history teacher in the first place?!" They hear Donghyuck interrupt as he slice the kiwis, rather harshly, in small pieces.

"Oh, that's fine. At least he'll still come."

 

 

Jaemin observes Mark's friends from a distance. His eyes are all watery because of the smoke but he smiles, nonetheless. Mark's friends are so different from each other. He wonders how they managed to stay this close after so many years.

 

"Hey, are you sure we should let Donghyuck ssi alone with the knife? He looks like he's salvaging the fruits." Jaemin whispers into Mark's ear, careful not to gain Donghyuck's attention.

 

Mark laughs, "Just call him Donghyuck. He's your friend now too. And he's fine. They, uh, Jeno and him, they kind of have this weird love-hate thing. We're used to it."

 

"You sure have really complex friends Mark." Jaemin jokes, smiling at his boyfriend sweetly when Mark sighs as he looks around them.

"I sure do, babe. I sure do."

 

  
Jeno walks outside a few minutes after their conversation about him. He's wearing a white shirt with different shades of blue in each sleeves, khaki pants and black sneakers. "Hey guys!" He waves at them from the patio, his eyes disappearing as he smiles.

 

"That's Jeno?" Jaemin asks his boyfriend. Mark looks at him knowingly, "And I'm your boyfriend."

Jaemin chuckles, "Sure you are." He teases Mark. The older pouts earning a kiss on the cheek from Jaemin. "I'm kidding. I love you most."

 

Jeno nods at Mark as he walk closer to Donghyuck who's finishing up the fruit punch with a few cups of milk. "Anything I can help you with?"

 

"Yeah, maybe get out of here." Donghyuck glares at Jeno before turning to the fruit punch to stir it.

 

  
"Drinks are ready, dumbos!" Donghyuck shouts after a few seconds and without any warning Renjun stopped what he's singing (it's Why by Taeyeon, and he's been singing Taeyeon's songs since the karaoke machine got turn on), and Chenle and Jisung trips each other as they run towards the table.

 

 

+

 

 

It's been an hour since Jeno's arrival. They're having shortage of meat. Mark thinks everyone is drunk (they are). Donghyuck definitely thought he was pouring sprite instead of _fucking_ soju on the bowl. That's why the drink tasted weird. He's pretty sure the others noticed it but before they did, they were, probably, already drunk.

Good thing Jaemin doesn't like milk so he passed, drinking bottled water from the fridge instead.

 

  
Mark looks at Renjun, he's lying on the wooden bench next to the karaoke machine, hugging the microphone in his chest as he mumbles the lyrics. Jisung is standing in the middle of the yard, dancing to Fine's instrumentals with hip hop choreographies.

 

Mark scowls when he looks over at the fruit punch table and sees Donghyuck and Jeno practically eating each other's face. _Yep, they're drunk._ They most definitely will not do that when their mind is straight.

 

 

Mark thinks the summer party is turning into a disaster.

 

 

 

Jaemin walks closer to Mark, alerting him of his presence. "Hey, wanna sit over there?" Jaemin asks, gesturing for the stairs that leads to the beach.

"Yeah, sure." Mark smiles, following Jaemin as they hold pinkies.

 

  
+

 

 

The two sat there for a while as they in silence, enjoying the calm view in front of them. The chaos behind becoming sort of a white noise already.

 

"You know, I don't know what's happening." Mark starts gaining Jaemin's attention. He looks at his boyfriend with worry and curiosity. "I planned this day so we could have fun. And for you to meet them. Hang out with them. I don't know what I did wrong." Mark sighs, lowering his head.

 

  
Jaemin frowns, caressing Mark's back reassuringly. He opens his mouth to speak but was interrupted by someone's loud chewing.

 

Mark looks up at Jaemin, and his boyfriend's eyes widen looking over him. Mark furrows his eyebrows before following Jaemin's gaze.

 

 

"Chenle?" Mark mutters, utterly confused about the situation. Chenle is sitting beside them, holding a bowl of cherries and balancing a milk carton on his tighs. The bowl of cherries seems to have milk as well.

 

"Hi guys-"

"How long have you been here?!"

"Oh in this place? I was here before the two of you." Chenle smiles innocently. Jaemin gapes at him.

"And you didn't say anything?"

"What was I suppose to say? Sorry?—Anyway, since we're already here. I'm sorry. I'll just go inside and finish my _cherry cereal."_ Chenle didn't let the two speak before he smiles sheepishly as he enters the house.

 

 

  
"That was...weird." Mark sighs, his mind forgetting his worries for a while.

 

"Tell me about it—wait—okay. I was going to say: It's okay, today has been amazing!" Jaemin chirps, but Mark raise a brow to tell him he cannot lie to him. "No, I swear. I'm loving it so far. I know you wanted me to hang out and get to know your friends better, but look at them. They're a disaster, and I wouldn't have it any other way!"

 

It was Mark's turn fo gape at his boyfriend. "Seriously?"

 

Jaemin scoffs, "Ya-huh. I've always want to have friends like them. You know, different but _good_ kind of different. I mean look," Jaemin points at Jeno and Donghyuck, still on their make out session. "They both love each other but Donghyuck's an in denial jerk, but I know it's because he's afraid to have feelings. And Jeno? He probably knows Donghyuck's just insecure that he's not good enough for Jeno, but he doesn't care. Because he loves Donghyuck no matter what!"

 

Mark smiles at Jaemin, seeing his eyes sparkle with fascination is making him fall in love with him all over again. "Really?" He replies, fuelling Jaemin's fascination even more.

 

"Yes, you see. Renjun is not _fine,_ no matter how much he sings Fine by Taeyeon. He's letting it out now. _I hope he's gonna be okay though_." Jaemin looks at Renjun dolefully. Mark chimes in, "It's because of the call backs he's been getting. But never really got casted on one show. He's going to be fine, hopefully."

 

"Oh, and Jisung! You told me specifically, _that baby chick is too shy for his own good_. And now he's drunk—he's not supposed to be drinking—and he's dancing. He probably wants to join dance crews but is too shy to do it."

"Chenle— you said to me as well he's been dieting because he thinks he's too _fat_ to be a model. Now that he's here, free from the judgemental looks of his _mentors,_ he's eating all the _cherry cereal_  that he could get _._ _He should probably drink lots of water after that though._ " Jaemin finishes his monologue, the last part coming off as a whisper as he talks to himself.

 

Mark smiles slightly, lowering his head. Jaemin notices it and questions him.

 

"Nothing, it's just that...you're very observant. But very understanding too. I love you."

 

"Babe, I love you a bunch, too." Jaemin coos leaning his head closer to Mark's shoulder. "I appreciate that you're doing your best to get your friends to like me and I get it. I'd do the same." He looks at Mark, his eyes sparkling. "Thank you."

 

"You don't have to thank me."

"Well, if I don't have to. How about I just request something from you?"

"What is it?"

Jaemin puts his arm around Mark's waist and pulls him closer. "How about, tomorrow morning. We all go to the beach before we all go home at noon. So we could spend more time. Together. The seven of us."

 

"Good. Good. Cool. Why not." Mark dumbly mumbles. Jaemin knows that Mark chants like this when he's nervous. He also knows that Mark is nervous because he's worried things will continue to become a disaster.

 

Jaemin is an honest person and, to be honest, this whole _meet the friends, meet the boyfriend_ thing—or exclusive summer party, _whatever,_ wasn't a disaster. He got to meet a few new people with different personalities. As a psychology major, Jaemin loves meeting new people with different personality. It makes him a little closer to his goal of knowing every kind of people possible.

 

Mark, on the other hand, is someone he really loves. Jaemin knows that guy get his hands clammy when Mr. Kang calls out his name, thinking he did something wrong on his paper, but he really didn't. He knows how jittery Mark can get. And yes, Jaemin knows he was supposed to be the nervous one here but really, it's Mark. Sometimes, Jaemin just wants to kiss Mark and tell him all the great things he's done, to let him know that he's doing a great job—in everything he does.

 

 

They both stand up from where they're seated. The clock ticks, and it's already eleven in the evening. Jaemin tells Mark that they should sleep if they want to go to the beach early.

 

  
+

 

  
The next day, Mark wakes up facing the window. The curtains are tied together, the sun is shining so welcomingly inside the room. He turns to the other side to see if Jaemin's awake.

 

Jaemin _is_ already dress up, looking at him all smiley and adorable, like he always is.

 

"Good morning my beautiful watermelon." Jaemin chirps.

 

Mark laughs, his hair pointing at all the different places and his breath probably smells like shit. "That's a long way of calling someone you love. So we're not calling each other _babe_ anymore?"

 

"If you're creative enough to call me something than babe, please do." Jaemin jokes.

 

"Okay, squishy kitten." Mark replies, earning a high pitched laugh from Jaemin. Before they get too into the flirting, Mark stands up to go to the bathroom. Jaemin follows him as he leaves the room, because there are only two bathrooms in the whole house, one downstairs and one at the far corner of the second floor.

 

The two continues to joke around as they walk when the other bedroom door opened revealing a half naked Jeno. "Hey-" Mark was about to say good morning to his friend when Donghyuck appears behind him, wearing Jeno's shirt from last night.

 

 

Jeno and Donghyuck stood there, frozen, as Mark and Jaemin stares at them curiously. "I can explain." Jeno says quietly, feeling Donghyuck's presence behind him.

 

It was silent for a little while before Jaemin breaks out and chuckle slightly. Mark follow suit and waves at them, "You don't need to explain anything to me. How about, you two talk about this with each other and, I don't know— finally admit your feelings?!"

 

The two nodded at them but instead of entering the bedroom they both run towards the bathroom. Mark laughs gesturing for the stairs because Jeno and Donghyuck already locked themselves in the second floor bathroom.

 

 

Later that morning, they found Chenle sleeping soundly on the carpet next to the coffee table where his cherry cereal and the milk carton is placed. They look over the backyard, eyes widening when they saw Renjun sleeping outside on the bench, still hugging the microphone like a teddy bear.

 

  
A few minutes later, Jaemin goes to the kitchen as he waits for Mark, only to find Jisung making his own breakfast. "You okay, kid?" Jaemin asks him, warily.

 

"Oh, uh, yeah. Just...I feel very weird. My head hurts and I had these dreams where I danced to ballad songs with hip hop choreographies." Jisung explains and Jaemin is trying not to smile or say something that will scar the poor boy for life (like tell him the truth, that it's not a dream and it really happened).

 

 

+

 

  
The seven of them finally got out of the house, a few espressos after. Jisung and Chenle, looking like their old self, running towards the sea. Chenle's high pitched screams are so loud, Mark is sure the dolphins think one of their relatives is calling them.

 

Mark and Jaemin sat close together, away from the taunting waves and covered in a big beach umbrella. "This is nice."

 

"Is it?" Mark looks at Jaemin, pulling him closer. He plants kisses all over Jaemin's cheek and neck. The younger laughs but doesn't try to pull away.

 

"You're being extra kiss-y today, what's up?"

"Just wanted to thank my wonderful boyfriend for letting me drag him into the exclusive summer disaster party. And even after that, he still loves me."

 

"Sunshine, you know I will never stop loving you." Jaemin pouts, leaning his face closer to Mark's. "Look at them, they're all okay now. They needed that drink. Although, intentionally or not, Donghyuck it the real hero here." Jaemin pecks Mark's lips before facing to where the others are.

 

"It is the summer party I planned after all."

 

 

The two of them stayed together as they watch Jeno tries but fail to make a sand castle for Donghyuck, Jisung freaking out when the waves land on his feet and his body felt like its moving on its own. Chenle enjoying the sun and the ocean. Renjun lying on his chair while drinking a cocktail.

 

Mark is happy, and maybe, he really didn't have to worry at all because they're his friends. He knows better than to plan when he's with them.Jaemin's here, too. Jaemin's here and that's all that matters.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

> _"Even in a crowd, I can find you right away_  
>  _It’s so clear, only you have that glow"_

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated! ♡


End file.
